federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - August, 2403
This page chronicles posts #16771-16890 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2403. *FP - July, 2403 *FP - September, 2403 Earth Plots First Week When MARCUS WOLFE gets back from his birthday with his family he sees ISHAN ESSA and he talks to her about apologizing to Karyn since it would mean a lot to the both of them. She agrees and then takes him out for her own birthday celebrations. She explains she will only be on the planet until September and then has to go back for her thesis. KATRIONA NEBRISI is going to a sex therapist and meets new character WILLIAM BELL. When he gets into some of her childhood issues they hit a mark and he implores her to work on making herself happy too. MEGAN SPARKS visits the family home only to find her mother Jean left out her winning achievements out of the family newsletter. The two get into an argument and her mother calls her selfish for not putting children first and starting a family. CONNOR ALMIN is invited out by ELLIANA DHAJA and brings his sister DELANEY ALMIN with him. They run into LINCOLN TREDWAY which is awkward since he has had sex with Laney and no one else knows. At the end of the lunch Elli announces she got her internship. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN seeks out WILLIAM about some counselling issues and they talk about what he would do in Sendra’s situation – recommending she distance herself, as well as the Trill distancing herself from the Una’s. ESSA finally gets around to seeing KARYN DAX-WOLFE and they talk about their relationship in hopes of fixing it for the better. When LUKE UNA finds out that MEGAN is really upset he tries to cheer her up and suggests maybe she start her own family news letter and stick it to her mother. OBI LOS calls ABBOTT THAY and KALILI MUNROE to Brazil and surprises them with giving Abbott half of a private island. In Belize, MAXLY ELBRUNNE gets a communication from MORGAN DEVRIX on Betazed and they talk about the baby and her issues with leaving Tucker. At the bar, BENJAMIN WOLFE is approached by a man who just got out of prison and manages to trick Ben into accepting the Wraith inside of him, which was transferred to teh strange via Tucker in an assumed post. SHAWN MUNROE calls JANA KORVIN to his office and then gives him a new mission to the Gamma Quadrant to guard the Paradan shipping lanes; as well as giving Norad a placement as acting first officer. JANA then tells the news to ANTHONY NORAD and they work on retrofitting the ship with weapons. BENJAMIN gets back from the bar and scares KARYN some but smoothes things over with his elated attitude. Second Week Rounding up the Red Squad applicants, KENNEDY FROBISHER invites MAJA AL-KHALID to be on the Valiant in her second year as a flight officer. She is more than excited and agrees. LINCOLN TREDWAY seeks out DELANEY ALMIN and discusses with her the idea of a makeup dinner so he doesn’t feel as much like an asshole for a one-night-stand, but they agree it should be AFTER the Valiant departs. KATRIONA NEBRISI is in another session with WILLIAM BELL and they talk about her fears of her life happening to Bella and he offers some tips on how to move past the anxiety. HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA brings MARIAME ALMIN out for lunch and the two discuss wedding details from how many people are coming to prenups. EMILY ALDAN is still in an in-patient program when she runs into ANNA-ALEENA KORAN and finally confesses to some of her dark secrets – mainly the Dud Bomber. ANNA isn’t sure how to proceed and talks to WILLIAM who confirms she is right and they could tell authorities, at least, not to worry about a bigger terrorist plot. CEDRIC FROBISHER makes an appearance when he is babysat by SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE who has already moved onto the Valiant. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is more than shocked when CORAT DAMAR calls him and confronts him on The 100 and the Breen. Postponing as much as he could he invites the Legate to Earth for September. CHRISTOPHER reconfirms what he should do with KATHRYN JANEWAY and she explains he should come clean as they will need them for allies eventually. For a belated birthday, LUKE UNA makes a special cake for MEGAN SPARKS and then surprises her with it. She is extremely touched and they talk about their relationship – namely to not be with other people but not an official couple. Third Week Needing some advice about a client, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN finds her friend and colleague WILLIAM BELL and discusses with him, Emily Aldan’s case about the dud-bomber. Finding from him that it would be okay to keep it a secret, they decided to at least tell the authorities the person isn’t a terrorist. When MALCOM PARKER hangs out with his brother LINCOLN TREDWAY, they talk about his mission on the Fenrir with the Breen, as well as Lincoln going on a date with a Cadet’s sister. KENNEDY FROBISHER is out with CORD DAVNEPORT before the Valiant leaves. They start talking about Tucker’s odd behaviour and Cord puts things together thinking maybe he was possessed by a wraith. CORD contacts SHAWN MUNROE and they have a discussion about the evidence before they seek out TUCKER DORR and he is scanned medically. The possession is confirmed and Tucker is more upset over the idea of a possession than just losing his temper so his impending release is bittersweet. JAMES MUNROE confirms the release with TUCKER but Tucker implores him not to tell anyone that he was possessed. Before the Valiant leaves, CORD approaches JASMINE DORR about the idea of moving up their wedding. She is hesitant but agrees to look into the details. KATRIONA DHAJA (formally NEBRISI) has changed her name to reflect her El Aurian family. She has enrolled in some classes and manages to have a personal conversation with WILLIAM who is no longer seeing her in sessions. JASMINE comes back to CORD and explains she really doesn’t want to move up the wedding and would prefer to just have something fast since she is so disappointed. Cord is confused but agrees with the idea he will surprise her with something nice. CORD finds NRR’BT MADDIX and enlists him into helping. N’RRBT uses his girlfriend SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE to try and find a venue but Maddix is a little miffed this is how he is spending his last weekend with his girlfriend. When CORD returns to surprise JASMINE she is more horrified at his efforts and explains she doesn’t want something special. They get into a big fight and the wedding is almost called off before she agrees to have it because of Cord’s worries. The next day, JASMINE is still miserable and EBEN DORR attempts to cheer her up. Being upset through the whole day, INDIRA FROBISHER tries to help her, but JASMINE gets drunk and loosens up some, flirting with CORD and gives him oral at their wedding reception which makes up for everything! (August 21, 2403). Fourth Week Excited to be soon released into her father’s care, NERYS LIU is visited by ANNA-ALEENA KORAN and they talk about her help. Offering to make her painting, Nerys is thankful and excited for her new life. Preparing to leave each other, CONNOR ALMIN and ELLIANA DHAJA have a final date under the San Francisco Bridge and have an intimate interlude. MYLEE PIPER and MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN also have some final dates where he admits to her that their relationship is more important than his placement and offers to stay with her. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD has a special lunch with LALI GREENWOOD, explaining to her that her step-father Damar is coming and he wants her around him during their talks to combat her own telepathic sisters. SAMANTHA ELNRUNNE runs into ABBOTT THAY and he offers to bring her back to his place and she is shocked he has it so well made. This makes her rethink what she said to Shawn and calls him to talk. SHAWN MUNROE arrives to SAMANTHA’s quarters and she explains Abbott is different now and he shouldn’t hold the past against him. CONNOR has a weird conversation with JILLIAN HORTON who is the new Security Chief and is worried about his work load. Bringing his concerns to SAMANTHA he explains that and how Tucker got out of prison and sent him an apology note and hoverboard. On the investigation, SAMANTHA talks to MAXLY ELBRUNNE and VYLIN ELBRUNNE but they don’t know anything and her mother won’t comment on the case. SAMANTHA then has to go to the source but TUCKER DORR refuses to tell her anything about him save he is sorry he hurt Maxly. JANA KORVIN has a prep meeting with ANTHONY NORAD to make sure the Fenrir will be ready for their departure to the Gamma Quad. He explains they should be fine but should still stop by DS9 and considering using his weapons more readily. MARCUS WOLFE continues into his investigations wtih the scrolls and ISHAN ESSA arrives to give her input through her dissertation. When he gets into things he sees ‘wound’ which is too familiar and stops Essa from reading it. Coming back from his conversation with Bryce, BENJAMIN WOLFE finds KARYN DAX-WOLFE and explains to her he got another transporter to go back into the past with her and they should leave to Deep Space Nine and see Dax. Hesitant at first, she agrees to tell her father and set out as soon as they were able. MARCUS goes to SHAWN and explains to him that the scrolls have nothing to do with what they are doing (lying to the Admiral) before pulling himself from the project. NERYS is finally ready to leave and CAEDMON JABIR implores her to continue counselling and she agrees to see him even if she is now an out-patient. Cardassia Plots First Week With the capture of the Breen, CORAT DAMAR calls ANI VENIK into his office and tells her to go off with Ozara Bern and to interrogate the Breen with any force necessary to get what she needed. When ANI gets back from her interrogation she explains to CORAT that the Breen have been working with the 100 Founders and bringing the dark matter to a planetary system in the Gamma Quad. He congratulates her and then offers her a promotion to Gor. Second Week Finally making things official, CARLYLE SORENSEN gets married to MADI SORENSEN NEE DAMAR. There is a very small ceremony at the court house which includes CORAT DAMAR, GWENI DAMAR, BOLLO, AUTUMN SORSENSEN, EDWARD ELBRUNNE and KATHRYN ELBRUNNE (August 14, 2403). Third Week Before CORAT DAMAR decides to head off to Earth for business, he discusses the idea of more babies with GWENI DAMAR and AFON MAKLA-DAMAR. They both agree and get trying right away! Hoping to have some more backup and help while on Earth, CORAT summons ANI VENIK to his office and explains to her that she is coming with them. YORKIN KORINAS leaves them to plan and Ani suggests they bring Vasti with them as another way to get information. ANI seeks out VASTI DAMAR and explains they are taking a vacation to Earth – something Vasti is excited about. Fourth Week Hearing news about his new movies, YORKIN DAMAR gets back to his penthouse and tells MIRIANA DAMAR that he will be staring in the new Jurassic Skoo movie coming out in January, 2405. During this conversation, DR. SERIK calls and tells them that Miriana is pregnant. Bajor Plots Second Week On a honeymoon, of sorts, NOAH ALMIN is out with his new wife CASSICA ALMIN and their children NATALIE VIOBHAN-ALMIN and JASILOS VIOBHAN-ALMIN. They go fishing before he brings up the idea of courses for the transition to Cardassia and for future children. USS Valiant Plots Third Week Meeting as Cadets, MAJA AL-KHALID recognizes TAEVYN WOODS from flight competitions and she is the new Flight Chief. They talk about their time there and make plans to be friends. Fourth Week With no other option, SAMANTHA speaks to KENNEDY FROBISHER but he is mum; however he offers some advice about Horton’s teaching methods and vows to talk to her if she doesn’t change. CONNOR decides to be more open with JILLIAN and explains he isn’t ready for doing everything on his own and will mentor from her and take over in the second semester. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Hoping to give a good warning to mJAYASRI MERYN, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) calls her in and feigns almost killing her and then tells her to never tell Kalisa what to do again. On mRomulus, mBENJAMIN WOLFE and mKARYN WOLFE have a violent dinner when she starts to explain things to him about how their father really died. He has a tantrum and she explains she is part Wraith and they are forever linked no matter what. Second Week Concerned about talking too much, mJAYASRI MERYN keeps her comments to the minimum which annoys KALISA BROSAN so she confronts her servant. When she finds out why they reach an understanding. Flashbacks 2374 Second Week August: Preparing to leave for a Dominion mission, MARCUS WOLFE and JADZIA DAX-WOLFE have a get together at Vic’s and talk about the mission. Already pregnant, she warns him to be careful and weary of the mission, as well as Rainer. BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE from 2403 beam to the past and arrive on the station. They split up to try and find out information only for fBen to run into his father MARCUS. They talk but fBenjamin is unable to convince the man he is from the future so he makes the predictions of the upcoming mission. fKARYN is waiting at the Celestial Cafe when she runs into BRYCE WREN and is amazed at how different he is when he was younger. They talk briefly, as she offers some relationship advice before fBENJAMIN returns and they make their way to their quarters. They talk about what he said to Marcus and tells her they should wait for the Fenrir’s return. fKARYN wanders around the station when she finds KATAL T’KASSUS in the replomat and sits with her. They talk about relationships and Karyn finds the experience to be rather interesting from the change in dynamics. With the Fenrir en route, CORBAN MADDIX and WALTER RAINER talk about the future and some of their experiences with Annie Bell. Rainer gets as sentimental as he can and offers to have a threesome with her which Maddix agrees to. ISAAC HAMMOND is in Ten Forward when QADIRA ROSHEN arrives and he attempts to cheer her up about the mission and how dangerous it really is. #08 August, 2403 #08 August, 2403 #08 August, 2403